Forgotten Love
by PandaLover309
Summary: Elsword felt like he was missing something, something important. He doesn't know what it is until he remembers what is forgotten to him. Sorry if I'm terrible with summaries :c Aisha x Elsword one-shot Rated T just in case


Aisha: Battle Magician

Elsword: Sheath Knight

Raven: Reckless Fist

Chung: Shelling Guardian

(Sorry but Rena and Eve won't be in the story)

* * *

What is it about that purple-haired idiot that's making go crazy for her? I could have sworn that I wanted to choke the magic out of her the first time we met, the first time we met...

~flashback~

_"WHO ARE YOU TO WALK AROUND LIKE YOU OWN THE DAMN PLACE?!"_

_I turned my head to see a fuming purple-haired girl huffing and puffing at me like I destroyed the world. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk while she continued to scold me from the distance._

_"COME BACK HERE YOU RED-HAIRED BAKA! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"_

_And before I knew it, a felt a shocking/stinging sensation on my back and DAMN did that hurt like hell._

_'"OWW!"_

_I turned my head to see the girl grinning triumphantly as she held some pink stick at me. I glared daggers at her and held my sword at its hilt as I gritted my teeth in anger._

_"You're not getting off the hook that easy," I angrily shouted as I ran after her._

_Everyone started to stare at us as I chased her to the farthest part of the courtyard, but like hell did we care. She was giggling and grinning like the idiot she is while I continued to angrily chase her for attacking me, ME!_

~end of flashback~

I scoffed at the memory and made my way out of class, somehow, it just doesn't feel the same anymore. Is it because of the girl's absence? I felt some stinging pain somewhere in my chest that I couldn't put my finger on. Just as I raised my head, I saw a familiar tree with strong-looking bark and small green leaves. A vague memory then passed through my head like a lightning bolt, painful and swift. I held my head in pain as cold sweat began to fall down my forehead.

~flashback~

_"Aisha, you're a great girl. You're smart, funny, maybe even reckless, but..."_

_I felt my cheeks burn and my words are barely coming out at all. Aisha's face was confused and noticed the red in my cheeks._

_"Els are you alright?"_

_I looked at her in the eye when I heard the nickname she gave me, it was so cute that it's nearly too much for me to bear. I clutched my fist and wrapped my arms around Aisha who was taken by surprise._

_"E-Els, what are you doing?!"_

_Her stuttering voice just makes this harder..._

_"Aisha, I-I l-l-love y-y-you"_

_*silence*_

_I didn't hear her say anything and a felt a small tear running down my eye as I released my grasp from her only to feel two arms on my back, pulling me closer to her. At first I was surprised, but I quickly hugged her back, only tighter this time._

_"I love you too Elsword." _

~end of flashback~

'I confessed to that idiot?! When? HOW?!'

I held my forehead in pain as I saw two figures approach me. I looked up to see Chung with a sad smile and Raven with a smirk.

"So you finally remember eh idiot?"

I gave Raven a confused look as Chung decided to explain.

"That tree was where you confessed your love to Aisha and you two have been together since. But it all changed when you saved her from that red Lizard guy in your last mission, you've been hospitalized and it was soon found out that you had amnesia due to the head impact," Chung sadly explained as he looked at me.

I gave him a confused expression as I felt that memory fly through my head.

_"ELSWORD!"_

The girl's voice ran through my head as I saw a memory of her trying to reach my hand and mine trying to reach her's while some explosion was aimed at me.

"Tsk," I continued to hold my head and my gaze soon fell upon Raven who's face was joker-like but with stern eyes.

"After you were able to stand on your feet, they sent you back to this school. And that was when Aisha introduced herself to you again. Her first introduction was a bit on the violent side than her second one," Raven bluntly said as he looked at me.

My eyes then fell onto the floor as I stared at the dark gray color.

"Then tell me what I should do."

My friends both gave me a sympathetic look as Chung walked toward me, only to be stopped by Raven's Nasod hand.

"Go find her."

I looked up at Raven who was smirking, I then felt a sense guidance rush through my body like an adrenaline rush. I clutched my fists as I started to run out the door right before I looked back at my friends, Chung who was waving and Raven who was crossing his arms.

I gave them a quick smile then dashed out the door as if my life depended on it.

"AISHA!"

I ran down the streets in a frenzy to find Aisha, I checked the stores, the park, the battle stadium, and her house, but she was nowhere to be found. I panted heavily as I leaned on a nearby tree.

'Aisha where can you possibly be...'

I then felt the same pain as I did when I remembered something. I held onto my head in pain as I saw an image that made my heart flutter.

~flashback~

_I felt warm lips on mine as I saw Aisha's calm face. I couldn't help but feel heat rise to my face but reluctantly kissed her back. My tongue was fighting for dominance but my victory soon faced when I felt her tongue had dominance over mine instead. Damn was she a good kisser... But we soon parted thanks to stupid air, if only it didn't end. Her head was turned to the side in embarrassment as I continued to examine her features, her purple eyes and cute little nose... especially her pink lips._

_"Wow," I bluntly said as her head was still to the side._

_"Umm, was it good? You know the kiss," she shyly said._

_I was surprised that I heard that and let out a laugh as I had an arm over her._

_"It was... perfect," I coolly replied._

_I saw her let out an angelic smile and a sigh of relief._

_"You know, I knew this place would be special the moment we both spared here. Let's go here again when we're free kay Els?"_

~end of flashback~_  
_

I widened my eyes in realization as I now know where she could possibly be.

'Aisha, wait for me'

I ran passed a few streets and ended up in the park again. I turned to the left and there she was, in front of a clear blue lake underneath the moonlight. How cliche but it was perfect. I saw her purple eyes meet my fiery red ones as I began to advance toward her.

"Elsword? What are you doing here," she asked.

When I was close enough, I took her into my embrace and took the chance to steal her lips. How I missed this feeling was indescribable. I could feel her body jolt in shock but quickly accepted what was going on and sank in deeper into the kiss we shared. I could feel how much she missed things like this and I mentally scolded myself for getting amnesia. I soon broke the kiss since I could tell that she needed to breathe.

"I came for you Aisha."

I could see tears forming in her eyes as she smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're back Els."

And with that, we shared another heart stopping kiss. I'm glad I was able to find my way back to reality and most importantly Aisha.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked my first Elsword story^^  
I thought that Elsword x Aisha would be a good way to hit if off if you know what I mean c;  
Anyway, I'll make another one-shot depending on how this one goes and if I have spare time :}  
The plot was so mushy and cliche-ed that I just had to write or type it xD  
But I apologize if you thought that the story isn't that great and needed a few more tweeks._.  
Hope you enjoyed it and please review \(^0^)/

-PandaLover309


End file.
